Feelings
by MariaDRose
Summary: Luffy was hot. He was sweltering with bead after bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, no matter how much he tried he just couldn't cool down. His windows were pushed open as far as they could go but there was no cooling air coming from them. He had never felt so flustered in his life, every time he closed his eyes and tried to forget, sleek black hair and dark grey eyes flashed


Luffy was hot. He was sweltering with bead after bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, no matter how much he tried he just couldn't cool down. His windows were pushed open as far as they could go but there was no cooling air coming from them. He had never felt so flustered in his life, every time he closed his eyes and tried to forget, sleek black hair and dark grey eyes flashed through his closed lids and his skin would raise with goosebumps. If luffy were just a usual teenage boy he would of had around 3 wanks by now and then he would be able to sleep soundly, the problem was that he wasn't an average teenage boy especially because Luffy was an acexual teenage boy who was currently panicking and wondering what the hell was happening to him, how years of strong sexual beliefs were crumbling away around him in his small box room of the shared apartment he lived in with his two brothers. He had met law a week ago in a local coffee shop downtown.

 _Law had been reading from a rather thick book that made Luffy's head ache just thinking about how much reading if would require to finish it. He was queuing at the counter waiting to be served by usopp who just so happens to be his best friend too. Law had caught his eye as soon as he stepped through the door, he was all serious looking with dark eyes and equally dark hair that kinda matched his own, black rimmed glasses framed his tanned face and balanced low on the bridge of his nose, it made him smile, his smiled widened as he noticed the cool looking black tattoos peaking from underneath the sleeves of his black shirt._

" _Hey Luffy!" Usopp smiled from behind the counter making Luffy turn back towards his friend "what will it be today?" Usopp asked reaching for a large take out cup already anticipating Luffy's order, he knew it so well but he still found himself asking what he would like every time just incase he would ever change it._

" _Who's that guy?" Luffy asked pointing over at the man who had caught his eye. Usopp looked over Luffy's shoulder to take a look at the man in question, he scoffed_

" _That's Trafalgar Law, he stops by most mornings for a coffee before work. He's a heart surgeon or something like that," Usopp rolled his eyes as Luffy made his 'looks like a new friend' face, usopp continued to ring through Luffy's usual order of a large cookies and cream mocha without even getting it confirmed. After waiting a few moments for his iced drink to be made he quickly grasped the cup with both hands and took a deep breath before deciding he was going to introduce himself to the mysterious man._

 _Usopp watched out of the corner of his eye as his friend shuffled through the open spaces between the round tables of the coffee shop towards Law who was still completely engulfed in his book._

" _Hello, I'm luffy," always so blunt, he held out his hand waiting for Law to take it. Law wasn't quite sure on how to take the young looking teen in front of him, he still had his hand out and waiting for him to take it. He pulled the glasses from his face before hesitantly taking Luffy's hand in his own and shaking it lightly._

" _Trafalgar Law," he spoke before clearing his throat awkwardly_

" _What are you reading?" luffy asked before taking the seat in front of Law without even asking beforehand._

 _Law stared for a moment, his brain wasn't working correctly, there was a slight malfunction. He couldn't believe this kid, did he not know the meaning of personal space or boundaries ? Was he this forward with every stranger he met? His hair was so disheveled looking and the deep red hoodie he was wearing was way too big for him and why was he wearing flip flops when it was the middle of November? Despite all of his craziness his smile shone through it all like sunshine breaking through stormy grey clouds, his eyes where the colour of chocolate and his skin was so supple and so sunkissed that he imagined it would feel so soft to touch._

" _It's a book about biochemistry," he finally replied as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, when had he become this nervous?_

" _Bio- what?"_

Luffy moaned as the erection in his loose fitted bed shorts was getting harder to ignore and becoming quite painful. He turned his head toward the bed side table to face the weird looking contraption he had stolen from Ace's room which lay on top of it. He had thought it was just a flashlight at first but soon discovered that there was no familiar light screwed to the end of it, instead the end was covered in skin coloured silicone and what looked to be a makeshift vagina or any other hole you could use your imagination for. He didn't even think before picking up the sex toy from Ace's bedside drawer and taking it into his own room before closing the door and throwing himself onto his own bed. He had been lying on his bed for a good half an hour without touching the toy or himself, he had been feeling frustrated since meeting Law, he had never felt this way before and he had never wanted to release as much as he wanted to now. He could hear the tv from Sabos room next to his, Sabos voice was echoing through the wall, he sounded like he was having a conversation through Skype on his laptop. He could hear ace snoring in the other room. It was now or never so luffy leaned over to pick up the toy and held it firmly in his hand. He felt himself tremble as he pulled down the front of his shorts to reveal his erection, more images of pearly white teeth, black rimmed glasses and swirling tattoos clouded his vision as he slipped the hole of the toy down the length of his erection. He groaned into his arm as the soft silicone wrapped itself around his warm skin. His toes curled into the bed sheets as he pulled the toy up the length of his penis and back down again, he found it hard to stifle his moan as he found himself murmuring Laws name, he never felt something so good and it felt even better when all he could think of was law's mouth wrapped around his dick in the same way as the silicone did. His eyes flew open at the thought, what was happening to him? Why was law having such a powerful effect on him? Although Law was not present Luffy could still smell his minty scent, he could see his piercing grey eyes looking at him and he could almost feel his beautiful tattooed and calloused hands touching him all over as he found himself thrusting into the fleshlight. His bed was starting to creak with the trusts and for a moment he began to worry that his brothers may hear him which was the last thing he had wanted. He pulled the toy away from his erection before using his own saliva to lube the hole of the fleshlight, he couldn't help but lick his lips as a wave of pleasure took over his body and he could finally feel himself starting to relax, he was actually enjoying this.

 _On the third day of running into Law at the coffee shop Luffy finally plucked up the courage to ask him if he wanted to do something other than sitting and drink coffee, like a date, another thing he had never experienced or cared to experience._

" _We could go and watch that new movie with the aliens," Luffy smiled as he leaned forward and closer to Law, he smelt like spearmint today._

" _Hm," Law wrapped his hands around the hot mug of coffee he had just ordered "is that the one with loads of blood and gore?" He asked quite intrigued._

" _Hell yeah!" luffy cheered before downing his large iced coffee._

 _They had chosen the best seats at the very back of the theatre where the couple's usually sat so that they could kiss and not even watch the movie but Luffy insisted that it was definitely not the reason why he had chosen those seats._

" _Ace says it's the best seat because you can see the whole screen without being on a weird angle or whatever that means," Luffy shrugged as he sat down onto the red cushioned chair, Law passed him the large bag of popcorn that Luffy insisted they buy, he started to devour it as soon as the bag touched his lap. Law usually liked to save his popcorn until the movie had actually started but he let it slide this time. He hoped that luffy hadn't noticed how he was watching him through most of the trailers and partly through the beginning of the film. Luffy was so fun to watch, he was so engulfed in the film and the faces he pulled throughout where adorable, he had hoped that Luffy didn't mind that he had his arm wrapped around his shoulder, hs hoped he didn't mind how he kept his leg pressed against Luffy's with no intention to move it, savoring the warmth of his skin beneath those stupid denim shorts._

Luffy cursed as the bed creaked once more as he lifted his body to a standing position and once again pushing the fleshlight into his cock with another stifled groan that he tried to stop by biting his lip.

It felt even better while standing up, felt more real, felt as though he was really getting a blowjob from Law and there was no creaking bed to distract him either. The fleshlight was wet with his saliva and it made a sinful sucking noise every time he pulled and then pushed it deeper around his rock hard erection. He could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage as his skin started to tingle with pleasure. He used his hand to glide the toy over his erection but he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting into it, it felt so much better that way. After a while he grew tired of controlling the toy so he lay it on top of the bedside of the table and held it down with his hands, it was at the perfect height for him to slide his dick into like he was actually penetrating Law and not a toy, he began to thrust into it hard and fast, the bedside table shook but he didn't care anymore, he wasn't even trying to hid his moans anymore

"Mmmm, Laaaw," he breathed before he could feel his peak coming, the suction sound was growing louder with every hard thrust and the bedside table was banging against the wall now as he couldn't stop himself anymore, he was so close, so close to release and so close to screaming with pleasure.

 _The air was thick with ice and the clouds had gathered above the cinema that Law and Luffy had just exited. Luffy couldn't stop speaking, couldn't stop telling Law how much he had enjoyed the movie and couldn't help but ask him what his favorite part was?_

 _Luffy barely noticed the cold as they stepped outside, his breath visible, Law wrapped his scarf twice around his neck and he couldn't help but worry about Luffy's poor feet in those flip flops._

" _Are you not cold?" Law asked interrupting Luffy's rambling about a particularly gory part of the film, Luffy stopped in his tracks, he had only just realised how cold it was now that Law had mentioned it, he instantly started to shiver._

" _You're an idiot," Law chuckled as he unwrapped his favorite smiley scarf and wrapped it around Luffy's neck._

" _So warm," luffy buried his chin and the most of his face into the scarf as law rubbed his arms. They just stood there on the sidewalk, not saying much and not exactly feeling awkward either, just comfortable._

 _Law hadn't anticipated what happened next, he noticed a piece of popcorn that had stuck itself onto the side of Luffy's mouth and he felt an overwhelming urge to remove it for him. Luffy didn't move, he didn't know if if was from fear or complete stupidness but Law moved closer to Luffy and with his finger he wiped the popcorn away from Luffy's mouth before closing in the last few inches between them and finally kissing him. Luffy froze for a moment, maybe it was his first kiss? Laws touch at the back of his head soon relaxed his him and Luffy was the first one to lick his way into Law mouth._

With a few more thrusts luffy was practically screaming Law's name and coming into the toy, his vision blurred and his legs started to shake. He fell back onto his bed while dropping the fleshlight on the floor with a clunk.

His whole body was sensitive to touch and he could feel a wave of sleepiness take over as he could relax into his bed sheets. His eyes started to flutter shut and he could see images of soft lips and running his hands through minty fresh hair before the finally fell asleep.


End file.
